


Quiet

by helsinkibaby



Category: Bourne (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Het, Romance, reference to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dreams are full of noise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: one word   
> Prompt :Bourne Trilogy, Jason Bourne/Nicky Parsons, quiet   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747707.html?thread=98743483#t98743483

Alone, his dreams are full of noise. 

 

A hail of bullets whizzing past his ear. The roar of an explosion, the clatter of rubble against concrete. The hum of a car engine pushed past its limits, the burn of rubber against gravel, stones flying in all directions. 

 

The screams of people, of one woman in particular. 

 

Worst of all, that indescribable sound he has only heard as water surrounds him, swallowing him whole. 

 

Alone, he wakes from his dreams to the pounding of his heart, the ragged gasp of his breath. 

 

With Nicky, it's different. 

 

With Nicky, pounding hearts and gasping breaths - both his and hers - come before sleep, not after. He learns her body, how she likes to be touched, learns her responses to him and it doesn't bother him that she has the upper hand here, that she already knows his weaknesses, knows exactly how to make him twist and curse and buck against her. Their whispers echo off the walls as their hands and lips explore one another, creating new memories for them both and for those moments, there is no Treadstone, no government out to destroy them, no fear. 

 

There is only them. 

 

And afterwards, they lie, bodies tangled up in one another, quiet in body and mind. 

 

And afterwards, his dreams are full of her.


End file.
